The Right Choice
by Wish-Chan
Summary: This oneshot story takes place right after their school play, Sleeping Beauty. Syaoran is sucked into a fantasy fairy land, where he has to choose between his mission and his love. Both Sakura and Syaoran come to some sort of realization at the end.


**The Right Choice**

_This one shot fan fic is in honor of CCS making the list of popular series at Anipike. I'm so glad!!! Finally, this great series is being recognized. He he. Also, maybe it is in honor, (or grief) of the fact that CCS anime has ended in NHK. It was a good ending, but it could've been better. So sweet, but kinda sad. I hope Clamp makes an even better one…I can go on about this… but I won't. (Not to mention the fact that I hardly understand any Japanese.) Anyone care to translate? I hope Clamp continues the story after Eriol's gone. Well, read on. Randomly, this story happens right after the Sleeping Beauty scene. (So cute!!!) I decided to base one part on the anime. (Meirin the witch.) The rest wouldn't matter._  
_ BEWARE. SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SECOND ARC OF THE CCS. (ERIOL, ETC.) continue now Now the curtain will open…_

Some day, will there come a time when I will choose my love over my mission?

_In the dressing room, after the play (Sleeping Beauty) is over…_

"Burn it!" Syaoran exclaimed, thrusting back a pretty pink dress.

"That's too harsh, Li-kun," Sakura said. "Tomoyo-chan stayed up all night to make the princess' dress for you. See, look at all the effort and care put into the stitches. It's really beautiful."

"I don't care—throw it away then. I don't want to see it ever again."

Tomoyo chuckled, "But you make such a beautiful princess, Li-kun. You matched perfectly with Prince Sakura."

Syaoran scowled and pouted his lips. " I hated it. I felt so stupid." Kero-chan wriggled out of a bag. "Well kid, you are obviously a stupid brat. I'm glad you finally realized it. And, your acting was _dreadful_. Princesses are supposed to be _sweet, graceful,_ and _beautiful_. They certainly don't s_tomp, slouch, _and _shout_ out their lines."

"Stupid stuffed doll," Syaoran muttered, under his breadth.

"What?" Kero-chan buried his eyebrows together

"Uhh… I said that I am _not_ stupid, and how do you expect me to act well when I'm supposed to act like a _princess_. I'm a _guy_, for heaven's sake."

"Well, look at Sakura. She was supposed to act like the _prince_, and she's a _girl_. Now, she was perfect."

"It's different…"

"No it's not!"

_Crackle, crackle._ The lightning zapped between Syaoran and Kero-chan's animus glare.

Meirin emerged from the dressing room and kicked her costume to the side. "Syaoran was perfectly adorable." Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Sakura. "I don't forgive you for hugging him at the end of the play. It was _not_ in the script. It's bad enough that you got to kiss him. I wanted to be the princess, yet being the prince is better than being the wicked witch."

Sakura turned red. Well, she had just captured two cards, the Light, and the Dark, so obviously she was thrilled. She hadn't meant to hug Syaoran. "Hoe-e"

Tragically, Meirin gazed up at the ceiling, clasping her hands together, "Ahh, how can they cast such a beautiful, talented girl like me to be a witch. Of course, it is unfair for the other people if I got a leading role. They might be jealous. Yes that is it. Anyway, in real life, I am the princess and Syaoran is the prince." She flung her arms around Syaoran squealing happily. Everyone sweat dropped. Syaoran squirmed.

"Sheesh, I thought you matched the perfect role as the witch." Kero said.

"WHAT?" Meirin hit the ceiling.

Sakura said, "Hoe! Now let's calm down and stop arguing. Kero-chan, lower your voice. Someone might hear you outside. You shouldn't have come."

"Ahhh, it was okay. Anyway, it was worth the danger to see the brat in a dress. Ha ha haa…" Kero through back his head in laughter, clutching his belly.

"Hmmph. I was forced to wear the dress!" Syaoran scowled fiercely.

Rubbing his chin Kero-chan said, "Actually, I was looking forward to the kissing scene the most. Too bad the Clow card had to appear just then."

Tomoyo sighed ruefully, "Yeah, I would have liked to capture that scene on video. 'Sakura's First Kiss.' Actually, it would be more romantic if Sakura was the princess and Syaoran was the prince. But, of course, Sakura looks good as a prince. Do you think I can video tape that scene one more time?"

"No!" A red Syaoran and Sakura both exclaimed.

"You can do it with me and Syaoran!" Meirin exclaimed.

Kero-chan made gagging noises. Syaoran looked away.

To change the topic Syaoran shoved the pink dress into Tomoyo's hand. "Anyway, I never want to see this dress again."

"Sigh… It's okay. You made a beautiful princess. I guess I can alter the dress to be Sakura's battle outfit," Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat-dropped. Then Tomoyo added, holding up the blond curly wig, "What about the wig?" "That must be burned. It looks like overgrown macaroni. Ahhh! What a disgrace to my name to have to be a princess and wear silly things. What will my sisters ever say? What will my mother say? That was so embarrassing…" Syaoran continued his rant as he walked out of the dressing room.

"Come on. Let's go!" Sakura said. "Yukito-san and oniichan would be waiting outside!"

Syaoran slipped into bed and yawned. At least the play was finally over. He had been so nervous before. Hmmm… I_ wonder what it would have been like to have Sakura kiss me? Guess I'll never know. No other chance to find out, not that I care. Man, I wish I didn't blush so much. God, what am I thinking? _Blink, blink, emerald eyes… so nice… wish… Syaoran dropped into deep slumber.

Birds chirped merrily and the sun was dappled against shading green branches. Suddenly, Syaoran woke up. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at his surroundings. Where was he? He spun around to see that he was surrounded by woods. Trying to stand up, he tripped over something draping him. Gazing down at himself, he saw that he was clad in a midnight blue tunic with black britches. Stomping his foot, he found sturdy leader boots. Spinning around one more time, he found that he had on a sapphire blue cloak which he tripped over a while ago. On his belt hung a sword of the western kind with a golden handle, studded with diamonds. Puzzled, he walked over to a lake and gazed at his reflection. He almost smiled for in place of the reflection of a normal fifth grade boy, was one of a handsome prince. On his chestnut brown head was a golden crown which reflected the sun in all directions. Beneath it, his level eyes of amber gazed intensely, slightly confused. N_ot bad, not bad. This is more like it. Better than being a princess. Still, where ever this fairy place like setting is, I better find my way out of here_

Trampling through the overgrown woods, he searched for a road. As he emerged in a clearing, Syaoran blinked a several times at the bright sunlight. His eyes focused back to be gazing at a pretty girl with kind blue eyes and long, wavy purple hair who sat on the grass.

"Good. You've finally arrived. I thought that you would never arrive. Finally, the action can begin," she murmured in a soft voice which ended with a chuckle.

Bolting up, he stammered, "Who… who are you?"

"Oh, I am Tomoyo. I am the messenger and narrator for you. I am here to tell you your mission."

"The messenger? For what? Who am I supposed to be?"

"You don't know? Well of course you are the Prince of the Moon."

"Me? A prince?"

"Of course! And your mission is to save the Princess of the Star."

"The who? Isn't my mission to collect the Clow cards?"

"No. What are Clow cards? You have to win the Prince of the Sun and rescue the Princess with a kiss of love. Oh hohohoho! And I'll video tape it!"

"What? I don't get it."

"Well too bad. I don't get it either. Hurry up now. There's no time left. You have to get to the Heavenly Palace before the Prince of the Sun takes over the Princess."

Syaoran rubbed his chin in puzzlement.

"Now go along. You'll reach the palace if you follow this road."

"What road? There was no road…"

"This one. Follow the pink brick road! Now bye. Good luck, I trust your instincts. Things may be different from what they seem on the outside."

"Wait! Wait, I have more questions."

But she was gone. A tingling voice whispered in his ears, "Remember, the power of love. Let it lead you to the right person." Syaoran frowned.

"Well, here goes nothing. Maybe I'll find out more once I reach the Heavenly Palace." Bracing himself, he started to follow the pink brick road.

Eventually, he came upon a dazzling palace. Since no one was guarding, he entered cautiously. It was quite eerie and gloomy. Drawing out his sword, he tentatively walked down the carpeted corridor. From one of the rooms, a girl with jet black pigtails sticking out from buns on each side of her head sprang out and threw her arms around him. Her silk red dress trimmed with lace swirled around.

"My prince and fiancee," she exclaimed. "I knew you would come."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know me? I am your cousin, your fiancee!"

"You are? Well, I am supposed to rescue some princess. The Princess of the Star. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh her. She is in a deep sleep. The Prince of the Sun is going to do something with her, anyway. You must stay with me."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's my mission. I have to save her. I always have to succeed."

"What about me?" The girl with the red dress started to cry.

"We can still be friends. I'm supposed to rescue the Princess. My mission is most important. I don't belong here, anyway. Really, I'm kinda confused. Now, don't cry. But please tell me where I can find the Princess so I can get over with it."

The dark haired girl sniffed then said, "All right. Come visit me again, though. She's in that room, way down this hall. The one with the golden door."

"Thank you, cousin. I won't forget you. We're friends, all right?"

She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Yeah, we're friends, my dear cousin. I think that deep in my heart, I knew you were not for me. I do with you the best of luck, Prince of the Moon. Your love will be the power. Yet, one word of advise; let your heart make the right choice." Meirin then spun around and ran out of the palace on a journey to find her true love, who she believed would be out there, somewhere.

Just then, a certain girl dressed in tatters also reached the palace. She pushed stray wisps of her glossy golden brown bangs back, and smoothed down her ragged dress. Blinking her bright emerald eyes a few times, she entered. _What am I doing here? What is in store for me now?_

Sakura walked down the same corridor that Syaoran had gone through. Just then, Meirin came running by, with her dark hair streaming by her. Tilting her head, Sakura wondered who the pretty girl in the red dress was. Sighing, she gazed down at her own appearance. Suddenly, she had found herself lying in the middle of no where, dressed in rags. A mysterious tall figure, with his hair tied back in a long ponytail told her to go the Heavenly Palace. He had a kind smile and twinkling eyes behind his glasses. So, she tumbled in bare feet, down the rocky road and ended up in the palace.

Walking down the palace hall, she bumped into a prince. For some reason, there was something vaguely familiar about the luxurious brown hair and dark eyebrows creased into a deep frown. He gazed down at her cooly and looked away, in away saying that he had nothing to do with her and didn't care anything about who she was. He didn't care what happened to her or where she went. Brushing past, her, he proudly went to the golden door. Sakura looked down. _Why should he care? Yet, he reminds me of…_

Warily, Syaoran entered the room with the golden door. There was a certain tang about that beggar girl he had just encountered, yet he had a more important mission ahead of him. She did not matter. Still, he could not bring himself to meet her eyes. Had he done so, he would have stared into emerald pools, full of hurt and confusion. Yet, he had refused to pay attention to anything else beside his mission. _Forget about anything else._ He drew his cloak over his eyes because the room was flooded with a brilliance of light. Opening his eyes again, he could see that the source of the light was from a veiled grand bed in the center of the room.

A menacing voice behind him said, "So, we meet at last, cute relative."

Syaoran spun around in a Chinese martial arts fighting stance. Shaking his head, he said, "Wait a moment. This doesn't look right." Then, he drew out his sword with a swish and shouted, "Unguard! Attack me, thou villainous foe. I pledge my honor to save the damsel in distress." Then, he shook his head again. "That doesn't sound right, either; it sounds stupid. It doesn't sound like me…" He rubbed his chin.

From a corner, a yellow stuffed animal with wings emerged, "Well, bratty Prince of the Moon, you come at last. A slow poke as usual, aren't you. You could have moved your butt faster. Well, I am the guardian of the Fairy Book."

"Isn't it the Clow Card Book?"

"The what? Anyway, you're not that good looking. Well, what do you expect? I am glad that you know that you are stupid. Your first attack pose was _Chinese_, while you are wearing the western clothes of a prince. Your second attack pose with the sword was a mixture of French fencing, as well as King Arthurian words. What's _with_ the 'damsel in distress.' Ha ha. _Brat_."

Syaoran scowled, "Oh shut up. I've never been a prince before. And I don't have a script. What am I supposed to say, then?"

A black version of the stuffed animal, with butterfly wings came out with a book in hand. "I think that the Prince of the Moon should say something like, 'Key that hides force of darkness. Show your true shape to me…"

Syaoran exclaimed, "That's stupid! I'm not a _Card Captor._ I am the descendent of Clow Reed and my mission is… wait a second, what's my mission… Anyway, it is important."

"Suppi-chan! Where were you? I was looking for you." A buoyant girl with butterfly wings came through the door. Then she gawked, "Oh my gosh! Are you the Prince of the Moon? Ahh, how cute! You and the Princess will make a perfect couple." She pinched Syaoran's cheeks. "I didn't realize you would be here already. I was too busy looking for something delicious. I caught the Princess' onnichan, you know. Mmmm…"

"Ahem." The figure from the shadow emerged. "I will be glad to know if you remember me at all, your creator. I think I've been kept waiting long enough." Flipping his cloak back, he cleared his throat. _"I _am the Prince of the Sun."

There was no response. The Prince of the Sun frowned for a moment. "Hello? Music and light effects please. (SWITCH. FLASH. CCS music.) There, that's better." Leaping back a few steps, he then announced, "Well, you will have to fight me to reach the Princess of the Star."

Syaoran replied, "Fine, I will."

His enemy then drew out a key and recited, "Key that hides forces of darkness. Show your true shape to me. I, Eriol, command you under contract. Release!"

Syaoran puzzled over the prince with dark purple hair, glasses, and a "nice" yet menacing smile. "You have the key, also?"

"Yes. Anyway, fight me now. Reveal your powers to me. I will begin!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Who is the Princess of the Star, anyway?"

"Who do you _think_ she is?"

"Who?"

The Prince of the Sun fell head over heels. "Cute relative, you are just too naïve and gullible."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop!" Cerberus shouted. "Get on with the fighting, here. We haven't all day."

Syaoran folded his arms and said, "I refuse to fight until I see who I am supposed to rescue! I'm not risking my neck for anyone."

"Ahh, stubborn as always, aren't you. Yue, reveal her to this scoundrel."

Out of nowhere, a beautiful man with long silver hair appeared and floated over the veiled bed. With the sullen look on his face, he drew the veil open. At first, a dazzling brilliance of light blinded the viewers. Then, the light dimmed to the soft glow of a star, glimmering off a beautiful girl, softly breathing in deep sleep. She was clad in a silky, soft dress which was made from the finest material and shone the shimmering of a twinkling star. The soft brown hair and sweet features seemed oddly familiar to Syaoran, but he couldn't exactly place her.

"There, are you satisfied, Prince of the Moon?" his rival asked impatiently.

Syaoran blushed, then stammered, "Ahh, ah, I guess I am." He mumbled, "Still, I don't get why I have to rescue her."

The girl (or thing that looks like a girl) with fuchsia hair and butterfly wings hovered over him and whispered, "Cute wolfie-chan. It's your _mission_. Your honor depends on it."

Syaoran frowned his trademark thinking frown and said, "Dunno why I have such a stupid mission. What does this mission mean, anyway? Why do people say 'the power of love,' while other say 'honor'? I don't love no girl, never, ever in my life. What is love?"

The black stuffed doll cleared his throat, "I _never_ loved _any_ girl in my life."

Brushing his hair back, Syaoran glared at him, "Stupid stuffed dolls are all alike, where ever you go."

Yue then levitated over to him and said soberly, "Some day, you will find your first one. You should try to see deep inside of you and sort your feelings out. Maybe someday, you will finally realize that your love was one step away. Just remember, don't wait till it's too late and make the right decisions. Things may be different from what they seem on the outside. Think carefully and make the right choice. You have the power in you."

Knitting his dark eyebrows together, Syaoran announced suddenly, "Whatever. I just want to go back and get out of this crazy place."

The Prince of the Sun replied, "Then stop wasting time and conquer me, so that you can get to the Princess."

"Fine! Fuuka Shou Rai!" He threw out his incantation papers. A thread of wind furrowed out. Yet, everybody was too busy falling head over heels his magic.

The yellow stuffed doll recovered and shouted, "Brat, why don't you try using Western style fighting, instead of Chinese magic? You are totally ruining the image of this setting."

"Well too bad. You want me to conquer that Prince of not? I only know Chinese fighting."

"Anyway, the game begins, _now_." The Prince of the Sun blasted out raw power from his staff and whirled it at Syaoran. Syaoran got knocked away to the opposite wall. As he tried to get up, another blast of power made him gasp for breath. The third time it came, he felt faint. _Who's this enemy? He's so powerful. Almost like someone I should know…_

"STOP!" A clear, familiar voice rang out. An outline of a trembling girl was formed by the doorway. She clasped the door frame. A force of power went her way and knocked her aside. Standing up again, she brushed the dirt off her cheek.

Syaoran dragged himself up, supporting his weight on his gold hilted sword. Eriol, (I'm sure you all figured that he is the Prince of the Sun by now) threw out eight sharp spears, which enclosed the new comer into a confined prison.

"Li-kun." The imprisoned girl called out. Syaoran trembled along to her side.and looked up to see her face carefully this time. A momentarily shock reflected his eyes as he gazed at a pair of frightened, emerald eyes. The name, 'Sakura' sprang from him lips, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Syaoran than shook his head. _Impossible_. The girl was dressed in tatters and wore the clothes of a beggar waif. Dirt was smudged against her smooth cheeks, and the hands that clasped the bars of her strange prison were caked with mud. Yet, her aura was Sakura's. He then gazed at the beautiful figure on the bed that dazzled beholders._ Who was she, then?_

Tapping his feet, Eriol than commanded, "Hurry up. You have to fight me and rescue that Princess. Don't mind that filthy urchin." He than created a bolt of lightening and sent it straight at Sakura. With a flip Syaoran blocked her and took the blow instead of Sakura. His crown was knocked off his head, and his tunic ripped. Gasping for breath, he doubled over in pain. A prickling feeling slashed across the side of his cheek and his right arm, and a new wound formed at those places. Blood began to ooze out.

Through the prison formed by spears, Sakura put her hand on his arm. She whispered, "You didn't have to do that…"

Glancing at Sakura, he said firmly to Eriol, "Let the girl go first."

"No. Don't mind that waif. She's supposed to die, anyway. You have a more important mission. You have to save the Princess. That's why you came here in the first place."

"I can't let you kill her. Even if it is my mission to save the princess, I can't let you take the life of that girl."

Laughing cruely, Eriol asked, "Why bother with her? It's not like you ever cared for anything besides your mission. Well, you choose then. The Princess, or the Beggar." Pointing his staff at the sleeping princess, she slowly awakened. She blinked her bright green eyes several times, then cooly stared at her surroundings. The silver circlet on her forehead glittered and she narrowed her eyes at everyone, who stared at her beauty. In a cutting voice, she said, "Well, it took everyone long enough to wake me."

With another point of his staff, Eriol made the spear prison disappear around the beggar girl. Standing side by side, Syaoran could see that the Princess and the Beggar Girl both resembled Sakura on an outer appearance, though one was dressed finely, while the other was in tatters that hung loosely around her. Yet, there, the differences widened. Now that the Princess of the Star was awake, he could see that she was distant and cool, lofty and arrogant. Her green eyes were blank and her face was expressionless. The other girl, as waif-like as she was, had a gentle corner at her eyes, as a soft, wistful smile played at her lips.

"It's okay, Li-kun. It's your mission to pick the Princess. I'll be fine. You can pick her." With her eyes downcast and shaded by her long lashes, Sakura smiled bravely.

Syaoran closed his eyes. _"It's okay Li-kun. You take the Clow Cards. It's your mission. I'll be fine. You can conquer me."_ That's what it sounded like in his ears. Sakura was so unselfish, she might say something like that at the end, when the time came that she captured all the Clow Cards. That was the day he dreaded. He always told himself that he could take the Clow Cards from Sakura in the end, when she collected them all. But ever since the time he refused the Erase Cards, he knew that he would not be able to do so. _Not now, not ever._

Eriol prodded, "Hurry up, choose between the Princess and the worthless beggar. That beggar has no impact on your life. She doesn't matter. Your honor as a prince depends on saving this Princess."

Gripping his sword tighter, Syaoran shook his head. "_Hurry up. Choose between your mission between collecting the Clow Cards and helping Sakura. Sakura has no impact on your life. Sakura doesn't matter. Your honor as a Li does." _She _did_ matter. Sakura. Sakura… Deep in his heart, he knew that he cared for Sakura more than anyone in his life, with a power which frightened him. He cared for her so much that a piercing ache throbbed when he saw her hurt or crying. She made all the difference in his life. Life without her was not worth living. And yes, he would choose her over his important mission of collecting the Clow Cards, gladly. He would give up his life to save her. The judgement day was coming near, and he would be there for her no matter what…

Opening his eyes, he gazed from the beautiful, unreal princess, to the sad beggar girl. Though the Princess was so much more finer, the beggar seemed more beautiful, since Sakura's beautiful personality shone out from her. The Princess was fake and unlike a person. With his eyes set in firm resolution, he took the slender hands of the beggar girl and said in a clear voice, "A princess is not determined by how much finery or riches you have. It is determined by the beauty of your inner soul. And no matter how much the outer appearance may seem beggar like, if your inner person is uncorrupt, it shines out of you like a star, and you are beautiful, whether you are dressed in silk, or tatters. I choose over my mission, the life of a real princess, one who has a personality that shines out like a radiant star. One, who I care for more— more than my mission."

With these words, the beautiful princess dissolved into the air and disappeared. Syaoran helped the real Sakura up as she buried her head into his cloak, sobbing. Gently, he stroked her ruffled golden brown hair. He prayed that she couldn't hear his heart thumping crazily as she leaned against his chest.

In between sobs, she whispered, "You found me at last. I knew you would find me Li-kun. Oh, you don't know how much trouble I faced in reaching here, only to find another me, one so much more beautiful, one that was not me, at all. Why did you choose me, the beggar girl over that beautiful princess?"

Gruffly, he commented, "I'll know you anywhere I go. Even if you looked similar on the outside, there would never be two of you in my life." At this, Sakura's eyes widened. On a lighter note, he added, "Besides, I don't think that you could be so arrogant, no matter how good you are at acting." Then, he smiled one of his rare, gentle smiles which was reserved especially for Sakura, the one where his eyes grew peaceful and his deep frown relaxed.

Eriol smiled and said, "Well, Small Wolf, you have won the first test. Congratulations. You have finally realized what was more important than your mission. For now, I wish you and Sakura all the luck for the Judgement Day."

"Wait, who are you? Why did you do this? What do you mean by the first test?"

"You'll see, you'll see. Someday in the near future, we would all meet again. And then, beware." With these words, his two butterfly winged companions and Eriol disappeared.

"Wait!" Syaoran only shouted in vain. He clenched his fists.

Through the door, a tall woman with long auburn hair walked in, with a bell in her hand. "Good job. This would be good preparation." Patting Sakura's head, she added, "I hope both of you learned something from this experience." Sakura smiled and went hanyaan. "Yes, I did. I discovered the power of a friend who will always stand by you no matter what. It will be the power to overcome any evil." Silently, she thought, "_But I can't believe he chose me over his mission. Will he ever do that for real? No, never. He is so keen on collecting the Clow Cards. There's no chance…"_

Kaho Mizuki smiled, "Good!" Then she whispered into Syaoran's ears, "Have you finally realized the truth of your heart over that of your mission?"

Frowning as usual, Syaoran asked, "What was the point of this? And I still don't understand."

The graceful woman smiled and gently said, "Well, you will understand sooner or later. Good luck now, for the time is coming soon."

Before he could ask what she was talking about, everything went dark.

Bolting up in bed, Syaoran gazed around at his surroundings. At first, it was blurry, then his eyes focused back to his neat room, with the desk in its usual corner and his school bag propped against it. He shook his head. It was all a dream, wasn't it? Nothing remained of what he had worn, yet his body ached all over and there was some pain slashed across his right cheek and arm. He felt his cheek and to his surprise, it was wet. Gazing at his fingers, he found they were stained with blood from his cheek. It was the same place that he got wounded while protecting Sakura. T_hen, it wasn't all a dream? True, it seemed so real, but it possibly couldn't have happened… It's crazy! _But the Prince of the Sun and everyone else… Syaoran frowned. All of a sudden, he couldn't remember what they looked like. Was this because he never met them? He could remember perfectly clear Tomoyo, Meirin, Kero, Mizuki-sensei and Sakura, yet everyone else was a blur in his memory. Who was Yue and the others? _Why can't I remember?_

Sakura stared out the window in disbelief. It was a new day at school. When Tomoyo came in the classroom and sat beside her, she said, "You know Tomoyo-chan, I had the strangest dream last night."

"What was it about?" Tomoyo looked interested.

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't make up her mind if it had been a nightmare or a fantasy. Being a beggar girl next to a princess had been a nightmare. It was bad enough that she had waken up in the middle of no where, dressed in rags. Then she was put in a difficult position, as she gazed at another person who looked just like her, who was the Princess of the Star. Yet, he had chosen her over that princess. He had recognized her even though they looked exactly the same. Sakura looked down at her trembling hands. _Will he choose me over his mission, when I collect the last Clow Card? Nah, it must have all been a dream. A terrible dream with a mysterious ending, yet still a dream._

Just then, Syaoran dragged himself to his seat. He kept on fingering the long, narrow cut on his cheek, which was bandaged clumsily in a white gauze. Sakura saw this. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth as she bolted up of her seat._ It was the place that he had gotten injured when he tried to save her! It was not a dream!_

Tomoyo placed a hand on her shoulder and asked concerned, "Sakura-chan! Are you all right? You look pale."

"Oh, huh? I'm fine. I'm all right. Ah—I just remembered something, that's all." Clumsily, she sat down again, still trembling._ It couldn't have really happened, could it? Does he still remember it? _For some strange reason, she couldn't remember some of the people in the dream, or what ever it was. She could only remember the people who she already met._ Who was Yue and those butterfly winged things? And the person with the staff, like me? How come I can't remember them precisely?_

"That's because it is not time for you two to meet them yet." Mizuki-sensei had walked quietly over to them.

Sakura and Syaoran looked up in surprise.

"You will know who they are when it time to face them. Meanwhile, you passed their first test. Now, you are more ready for what awaits in the near future."

"Then that dream—" Sakura began.

"—was true," Syaoran ended.

For a brief moment they stared into each other's eyes, in apparent shock. All the events that had occurred that precious night were true. They both looked away, a little red.

Meirin butted in, "Syaoran, when did you get that cut on your face? You were fine last night."

"Eh? I umm…"

Sakura bent her head with watery eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Li-kun. I just cause trouble for you where ever I go. It's all cause of me. I always do everything wrong."

"Don't be stupid. Just forget it. It doesn't hurt that much, anyway. I've been more wounded before."

"But…"

Mizuki-sensei then interrupted, "Well class, you all did a wonderful job in the play yesterday. The Sleeping Beauty was a great success because of the cooperation of everyone."

Chiharu commented, "Sakura-chan and Li-kun made such a funny prince and princess in the play."

As usual Yamazaki-kun began, "Yet, the story of Sleeping Beauty originated from a different line. There was a prince and a princess, all right, but then, there was also a beggar girl. Ahem. And it was the gallant prince's mission to kiss the princess. Yet, deep inside, the sleeping princess was a mean, arrogant one as pretty as she might be on the outside, while the beggar girl was sweet and kind. She had a beautiful personality that shone out of her like a star, despite being a beggar. So, the handsome, wise prince fell in love with her and chose the beggar girl over the princess, since what is inside counts more than the outside. Somehow, the story of Sleeping Beauty has changed since then."

"Liar, stop making up stupid lies!" Chiharu said indignantly.

"Well, I know who will have no prince for her, whether she is beautiful or not."

"WHAT??!!!"

Everyone laughed, except for Sakura and Syaoran, who were lost in deep thought. Sakura glanced back at Syaoran then looked down at her desk. She tried to smile. _Forget about it. Likely, he will too, so this can never be mentioned again._

_It's not that I chose Sakura over the Princess because I love her. No. It's because of her personality? Wait, then, is it because I like her personality? What attracts me to her, so that I want to protect her and give up all my mission and family honor… She has no importance in my life. It is my mission to collect the Clow Cards and bring them back to Hong Kong. Then what? All that happened was only a dream. Just because I chose her over my mission there, doesn't mean that I will do it in real life._

Suddenly, an image flashed before him. Sakura was falling off an edge and he was reaching for her. _"SAKURAAAAAAA!"_ He called her name, he who never called her by her name. He had thought she was of no importance. She slipped out of his grasp, leaving him with only her glove. Syaoran shook his head. That couldn't happen; he would never let her go. He could not lose her, for she was the light of his life. _Am I stupid, or have I woken from a nightmare to gaze at the plain truth?_ That wild dream had been there for a purpose. Somehow, he would always remember that strange land where he had been a prince and she, a beggar princess. Yet, life was not just a fairy tale with a happy ending. It was up to him to make the right choice, for deep in his heart, where he didn't realize it, he loved Sakura.

_Some day, there will come a time when I will choose my love over my mission._

_And that would be…the right choice._

_**--- Li Syaoran**_

**Wish-chan**: So, here is my little (long) story of what happens after the Sleeping Beauty play. I wonder if all the characters make sense. He he. This is trying to convey how Syaoran would gladly choose his mission over his love for Sakura, and how he finally realizes it through a bizarre dream. Hanyaan! I just made Eriol the enemy because he seems like the kinda person who would make them all fall into a strange land and cause lots of trouble, just to make them realize something. This is mostly about Syaoran I guess (he's so interesting to write about!), but the parts with Sakura are important as well. I could make this into a series, (since it's so long) but, hey, I felt like making it a one-shot. This is my first one-shot fanfic (technically my second, since I started on another one first, but I finished this first.) Please, any comments at Sorry if you don't know much about the manga or anime storyline and nothing makes sense. If you do and it doesn't… ! I made Sakura and Syaoran forget what Eriol and everyone looked like, cause it will be inconvenient for them to recognize them in the future. This starts out light headed, but it gets more serious towards the end. Hmm, I didn't know how it would turn out…  
If anyone cares about my fanfic series, New Trials, (not that anyone would) I am thinking whether I should rewrite or just continue (or forget about it.) It will be convenient to know how Clamp with end this series, or it there would be another arc (I hope!) Here, I'll go ahead and spoil how NHK ends it! Syaoran leaves! NOOOO. Which is ironical because I make him leave in my other fanfic, too. Syaoran and Sakura are meant to be. Sigh, when will things work out for them.   
Syaoran and Sakura are a pair of star-crossed lovers, meddled with the force of the sun, moon, stars, and life. And we wait for the day that none will interfere with the fate of their love. ?


End file.
